German Published Patent Application No. 198 27 464 describes a clamping mechanism, which can be activated by means of an electrical actuator. The clamping mechanism fixes the steering column in a specific position selected by the driver. A clamping element that can be actuated by an electrical actuator holds the clamping mechanism in a clamped position. Activation by the driver of the electrical actuator brings the clamping element into an unclamped position, so that the clamping mechanism is rendered inoperative and the steering column can thereby be moved relative to the mounting fixed to the vehicle.
In order to cancel the steering column clamping mechanism, the driver presses an operating button, which activates an electric motor. The motor drives the clamping element, which is thereby brought into the unclamped position. The clamping action is canceled.
The number of components makes manufacturing of the convenient clamping mechanism described in German Published Patent Application No. 198 27 464 relatively demanding. Moreover, the motor used means that such arrangements take up more overall space, which is not always available, particularly in the driving controls area where the steering column is mounted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a clamping mechanism for an adjustable steering column having an electrical actuator, which is arranged compactly on the steering column.